Hidden
by Mireana
Summary: What happens when a hidden element of the past affects the future? Will Heero regain his humanity? How will Usagi react when she uncovers a secret that even the Time Guardian doesn't remember?
1.

Prologue 1  
  
The sun was starting to peek over the horizon, tinting the sky with watercolors of purples, pinks and blues. Clouds lazily drifted across the sky in promise of rain later on in the day. As calm and peaceful as the time of dawn may be, there was one who was in turmoil of what he was and still is. A destiny which he could not seem to break out of.  
  
Glowing in front of this person was a screen with a final message from a trainer, someone who he could never have called friend or mentor or even father. In this last act by this person, he had come to realize that maybe, just maybe, this trainer did consider him more than just a weapon to be used.  
  
The image of an elderly man with longish white hair and spectles gaze back at him, claws snapping open and shut at random. "Heero Yuy. If you have received this final message, it has been over a year since we last spoke. You have done well in all your trainings and missions and we hope you will be able to continue on in this new world. To help you further, this is my last mission to you. Go to Colony L7 and speak to the Director of Sirius Academy. Tell them J sent you and they will help you get past the feelings of being just a weapon, a soldier. Do you accept or decline?"  
  
Heero stared at the person on the screen, before saying what he has said on all other missions. "Mission accepted."  
  
The Doctor nodded. "Good luck, Heero Yuy." And he added something that he had never said before in the past. "May the Light guide your path."  
  
With that, the screen went dark. Colony L7. So it did exist despite the rumors saying it was a Colony that was never built. He rose from the desk to pack his meager things. There was more to Doctor J than he thought and this Sirius Academy will give him the answers he was looking for. He glanced over at his quiet laptop. The coordinates to get there would be in that machine.  
  
Heero gazed out the one window in the room he was given by Relena. He would have to say goodbye to her. He let out a sigh, something he was not known to do. He had to do something to make her move on since he didn't know if he will ever return here or not. Not since he decided after this last mission that he was going to find himself and figure out what he was to do next.  
  
"Heero."  
  
He looked up from the bag he was packing his laptop in towards the figure standing in the doorway. Inwardly he cringed at being deep in thought to have her come in without him noticing it. "Relena."  
  
"You're leaving." It was a statement, rather than a question. A sadness filled the girl's cornflower colored eyes. Heero looked her over and felt a pain in his heart at seeing her dressed to go to yet another peace conference ... and the fact that he was leaving her.  
  
With a faint sigh, something he would never had done at the beginning of the war, he walked up to her and placed his hands on her arms. "Relena ..." He gazed into her eyes and saw worry, concern, sadness and love. No, he decided, it could not be this way. " ... I have to do this. I won't be coming back. Ever. Find someone else."  
  
"But, Heero ..." Relena tried to protest. She didn't want to let him go. She loved him too much.  
  
He did something unexpected, his lips brushed against hers in the softest of kiss silencing her. It hurt to let go of one of the people you loved ... and loved you back. Yet, he knew, it wouldn't work out right. Not when he was missing so much of himself and was trained only for war for the entirety of his short life. "Move on, Relena ..."  
  
He leaned forward again, giving her a heaver kiss before spinning on his heels and collecting his duffel bag. Even in a time of peace, he still did not have much in belongings. All of this was packed in his one duffel bag. He slipped by the stunned Relena (as he hoped the kiss would do) and disappeared down the hall. The faintest whisper reached Relena's ears.  
  
"Sayonara, Relena."  
  
  
  
  
  
Five figures stood in a circle around one lone person. Distinct cries could be heard from the person in the middle, enough to break anyone's heart. One of them looked disgusted at lonely one's weakness while the only male was uncertain, yet never moved to help.  
  
The cries pierced the soul when yet another person started saying something. It felt like something shattered in the lone youth, never to be regained again ... at least in the dream. Whatever it was, it was gone now. There was no way that this one can fix it. Their confidence was gone and it hurt like hell despite the fact their friendship remained.  
  
Later, when a fight came, this tragedy would have a profound effect on them all and on the lives of their missing comrades. Had the lack of confidence been of stronger support for the fallen one, this event may never have happened. The fight they were in would not have taken the one most important to their lives. The very lives that would become empty til they sought their own graves.  
  
They had done well dodging and keeping the lonely one out of harm's way. At one point in the battle, they had become seperated. A cry of glee was heard as a blast sped it's way towards the lone figure, staring in horror, fear, uncertainty ... and acceptance. The thought of dodging it was never an option at this point and it was welcomed with open arms.  
  
Cries of despair and anger filled the air in time with a shriller sound ...  
  
  
  
The shrill sound of an alarm clock broke the silence of the morning. An irritated groan came from the lump on the bed before it rolled over and a hand came down to silence the annoying buzzer. It was quiet for another second before a soft yawn could be heard. It was time to get out of bed and on to class. With a reluctant sigh, the bed's occupant rose to her feet.  
  
She stepped into the shower, allowing the heat of the water to wash away the last vestiage of her dream. A dream that reflected her past life, as Madamoiselle Zephyrine had said. It was a wonder that she hadn't gone crazy from having these dreams for most of her life, some scenes repeating themselves on some nights. At least she knew she wasn't crazy since several of those names in her dreams have come up in newspapers that managed to reach the Academy.  
  
Her eyes glanced towards the clock after her shower. Good, she still had an hour before her first class, which meant that she could get some breakfast. She pulled on the school's uniform, fingers having no trouble tying the short tie at her neck. Her hair, she caught up in a french braid and tied off with a blue ribbon that matched her uniform.  
  
One more look at the clock, then she was out of her room with her bookbag on her shoulder. As she passed by the many other dorm rooms, her eyes would catch on the various symbols by people's names. These emblems would show their assignations and she hoped that she would have one as well in the near future.  
  
"Usagi! Wait up!" She turned with a soft smile, waiting for a figure to race down the hall and catch up with her.  
  
"Good morning, Angie." Usagi greeted her friend. Chatting and laughing, they made their way to the cafeteria. 


	2. 

Hola everyone! Thank you to everyone that reviewed the first chapter. I'm glad you liked it. It was just an odd idea I started working on after I started Elements. I will be working on Elements more than Hidden for a little while, until I know I'm not giving out any surprises in that fic because of Hidden. Don't worry, I'll work on them a lot.  
  
I'm surprised I even got this done. I started this earlier today, lost it, then started it again. I didn't think I would have the entire chapter done in one day! Wee!  
  
I've also started posting the stories I started a few years ago that actually started me with Sailor Moon, an original character and the Dark Kingdom Kings. ::grins:: You'll find out more about them soon enough too. This does kind of follow the same storyline as Sailor Moon Mienai, but also as an alternate universe to it. Anyway, enough of my ramblings. Let me know what you think!  
  
Usagi Tsukino = 16  
  
Heero Yuy = 16  
  
Kyle Niigano = 17  
  
Jadeite = you'll find out later  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything ... not even the car I drive. ::sob::  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _____  
  
  
  
Two people stood waiting patiently as the shuttle came to a stop. They knew the person had a reason to be there if the pilot had managed to find their hidden colony. As far as the outside world knew, the colony cluster of L7 was non-existent. Something the inhabitants of the colony was greatful for since they had many things to hide from the technological world.  
  
Soon the pilot appeared in the doorway. With some deliberation, he propelled himself from the doorway to where they were standing. One of the few benefits of the hanger was working in low gravity. The workers there had commented on how much easier it was to move heavy and unwieldy boxes from the ground to the shuttles. A soft tap against the floor showed the pilot was firmly on the ground.  
  
"How may we help you, sir?" Neither looked dangerous to Heero, but he knew appearances could be deceiving.  
  
In his cold, emotionless voice he replied, "I was sent to speak to the Director of Sirius Academy."  
  
The two exchanged looks, one that showed Heero that they were communicating with more than just their eyes. Wary now, he shifted his stance to one that would help him escape if needed. That didn't seem to be the case as one of them beckoned for him to follow.  
  
His guide lead him through a labyrinth of halls before they stepped out into the sun. Sun? Bewildered, Heero stared up at the blue skies and the sun. How was it possible for a colony to have such things? All colonies had the rest of the city as the sky with clouds between them.  
  
"If indeed you are to be taken into the Academy, sir. You will find there is much for you to learn about this place and the world you have known." The quiet voice of his guide said pulling him away from the odd sight.  
  
"Hn." Was all the reply he gave the person leading him to the Academy. They walked in silence the rest of the way there. During their short journey, Heero took in the vastly different colony -- the happy voices of the colonist, the brightness of the sun, the fresh air instead of the recycled air. Soon all of this disappeared as they entered a building.  
  
They finally reached a door after a few more halls. His guide knocked on the door before opening it. "Mr. Ryuno, you have a visitor from one of the other colonies."  
  
Heero gave a start. He never so much uttered any words except for telling them that he was to see the Director. How was it possible that he had known that he was also a colonist?  
  
"Don't mind him. It's his job to know if visitors to our colony was earthbound or colony-raised." The man behind the desk said rising to his feet. The gentleman was older, his dark hair already streaking with silver at his temples. His brown eyes were light with welcome. "What pleasure to I have in welcoming you to Sirius Academy?"  
  
"Doctor J sent me to speak to you." Heero replied in that emotionless voice of his.  
  
"J's protogee?" Ryuno said musingly before he reached for a button on his desk. "Yes, we have been expecting you for quite sometime, Heero Yuy."  
  
The click of the safety going off was the response this time. Heero's trusty gun was now pointed at the older man. "Who are you and who do you work for? How do you know my name?"  
  
A chuckle greeted his ear, and he turns to point the gun at the newcomer at the same time making sure he could see Ryuno. This man looked younger than the man that had greeted him. He was a little taller than him with blonde hair and laughing blue green eyes which were serious at the moment. This man showed no more fear than he himself did when looking death in the face.  
  
"Relax, Heero Yuy, no one here is going to attack you. Allow us to introduce ourselves" The blonde man said soothingly. He gestured towards Ryuno. "You've met Mark Ryuno, the Director of Sirius Academy. I'm Jadeite, a representative of the Elements."  
  
With deliberate slow movements, Jadeite walked to a seat to the side of the desk and relaxed into the chair. Following his example, Mark made himself relax and sit back down. Both men watched Heero, to see what he would do. The gun had disappeared into who knew where.  
  
"We know your name, Heero because we also know of Doctor J and his student. J was a student here at the Academy and one damn fine Elemental until he had to interferred with the wars. We knew of his theories and of his training methods. Ordinarily, we would never have allowed any of the Elements to take such a visible role, but it was needed. J agreed to send his pupil to us when the wars were over." Jadeite explained.  
  
"Now the question becomes, are you willing to learn emotions, Heero Yuy?" Mark asked leaning forward, looking intently at the ex-Gundam Pilot. "Here at the Academy you can relearn them. You will find out just how weak emotions can be and how strong it can make a person. Do not take this as a mission. If you decide to stay, do it for yourself. This is a decision that you have to make without being forced into it."  
  
Jadeite and Mark sat there watching the dark haired youth as he took in everything that was said to him. His last mission was to come here, that was it. What they offered to him was more than he had expected to find at the end of this road. He thought back to what he was thinking about before he left on this journey.  
  
He looked at them. "I acc ... I would like to attend the Academy."  
  
  
  
She was rubbing her temple as she made her way down the hall. It had been another long day of classes, ones she knew she needed to get better in. Later, she would have to see Madam Zephyrine about her dreams from the previous night. Maybe she could shed more light on what those dreams were about. They were always about the same people.  
  
She pushed her door to her apartments open. That was one thing she loved about Sirius Academy, all the students shared apartments. Which was better than the dorm rooms she had heard about ... she paused, looking blankly at a wall. When did she hear about it? She had always been going to the Academy since she was old enough to go to school. With a sigh, she chalked it up to her dreams.  
  
"Usagi? Is that you?" A male voice called out from one of the rooms in the apartment.  
  
"No!" She called back with a grin. "It's the toothfairy!"  
  
"Hardy har har." Her room mate said mock glaring at her. Usagi smiled at him, taking in the disheveled look he was sporting. His short black hair was in it's normal disarray, which could never be tamed with a comb or a brush. Dark green eyes went from mirth, to pensiveness to nothing. It had taken Usagi several months to break through that icy facade of his. If it wasn't for the fact that she was busy helping Kyle fending off his female admirers, she would have gone for him herself. Especially when he would walk into one of the rooms with nothing but pants on. Her girl friends claimed she was lucky to see such sights.  
  
She giggled as she walked towards her room to deposit her things. "How'd your day go, Kyle?"  
  
"Fine." He grumbled. "Boring as usual. If they can start teaching more than magic theology, I'd be happy."  
  
"That's because you can't get your spells straight. You do better as a magical conductor than a spell caster." Usagi said looking up at him worriedly. "You didn't try another spell, did you?"  
  
Both of them were taking classes in magic, from theology to advanced spells. Well, Usagi was. Kyle was stuck in theology. After being in the beginners class, Kyle was promptly assigned to theology with Usagi. No matter how many warning he had received for not casting spells, the dark haired teen would still try.  
  
He gave her a quirky grin. She sighed with a roll of her eyes. He did. No one could understand how Usagi did it. Everyone said that Kyle was a walking popsicle, cold and emotionless. Several months with Usagi and he had opened up into a thoughtful person. Not one of his previous roommates could determine how that was possible.  
  
Usagi on the other hand took it in stride. For the longest time, she had always been given the most difficult of roommates, ones that no one could seem to get through to. Kyle was just another person in that long string of room mates she had, only this time she hoped that his assignment in that apartment would be more permanant. There was something to be said about having him as a roommate.  
  
"What spell?"  
  
"Oh ... just the fire spell." He muttered trying not to be heard. She heard since she was used to it. With a groan, she pulled Kyle into the living room. It was going to be another long afternoon to teach her room mate. Pity they weren't paired for Elements. They would have made a decent team in her eyes.  
  
  
  
With a slight sigh of relief, the unseen figure relaxed, as Heero agreed to staying at the Academy. They had known about J's Perfect Soldier and how he was trained. The Doctor had kept in touch with them since the time he and his friends left L7 with all their experimentations, their trainings and the gundams. In fact the blueprints for the killing machines were in the files back at the main Elements point.  
  
Tapered fingers tapped soundlessly against the wood of the table as the scene continued to unfold on the otherside of the one transparent wall. The voices in the other room easily carried into this hidden room via magic. How would Heero react to the unexplainable when he encounters it? A faint smile curved the lips of the shadowed face. Heero Yuy would make a wonderful addition to the Elements should he decide to agree.  
  
A rustle of papers reminded the person of the other two in the room. Doctor J had been adamant on keeping them updated on Heero Yuy and went as far as requesting that he is accepted into the Academy to finish his training. They knew every step of Heero's training. It was a pity they didn't know his true name. That would have been something they would have given back to the war deprived teen.  
  
One of the other tapped a devise and began to explain what the training would be to their representative. They had worked this out with Doctor J as well.  
  
  
  
With a soft sigh, Jedeite leaned back in his seat. For a moment, he had thought Heero would decline the offer. No one knew what this Pilot would decide after his missions were gone. His ready acceptance on being a part of the Academy would make him an invaluable ally.  
  
"The first step of your training, Heero Yuy is to assume the identity we give you. With this identity, you will act like a completely different person." Jedeite said slowly, as if deliberating. "As Odin Lowe Jr, you will strive to be the opposite of who you are right now -- show emotion, be warmer to another person, and we're taking away your guns."  
  
As the blonde haired man talked, he studied his trainee intently. He had noticed him start slightly when he mentioned the name Odin Lowe. Interesting. Maybe his collegues would be able to shed a light on why Heero had shown that reaction. His body was tense from receiving the outlines of this training before relaxing in resignation.  
  
"You will have to keep a daily journal of what happened each day. What emotions were displayed and how you felt." Jedeite finished.  
  
"Yes, sir." Heero forced himself to demonstrate that he could show emotions when he wanted to. This was going against every training he had in the past. He was going to have to break all the habits he had built up during the war.  
  
"You won't be alone in struggling with this, Heero." Mark announced kindly, glancing at Jedeite. "We will assign you to a roommate that has helped others in your position. In fact, she is helping someone currently who ... acted very much like you ."  
  
Jedeite nodded his approval knowing exactly who he was talking about. His bosses had held out on making her one of the Elementals knowing Heero was to arrive. It was just as well since they haven't located a possible team for her yet. Thoughtfully, he reviewed her current room mate and Heero. They may just have a team to put together in the near future.  
  
"If you will follow me." Mark said rising to his feet. He lead the way out of the room, down the hall and outside heading towards another building. Heero and Jedeite followed in silence. Once again, Heero was struck by the oddity of having a blue sky and sun on a colony before disappearing into the other building. This time, the place was different. There were names on the doors as well as room numbers. Some of the rooms sported different emblems.  
  
They finally reached a door on the third floor with the names Usagi Tsukino and Kyle Niigano on it. Mark gave the door a sharp rap. A dark haired man answered the door.  
  
"Mr. Ryuno, Mr. Jadeite, sir, do come in." Kyle invited coolly, almost expressionlessly, stepping aside. Heero couldn't help but notice his attitude and how similar it was to his own when meeting another person.  
  
"Is Tsukino here, Niigano?" Jadeite asked as they entered the apartment, the coolness of Kyle's attitude rolling off him like water.  
  
"She's with Madam Zephyrine right now." Kyle replied as he picked up the pieces that were on the coffee table in the living room. Jadeite and Mark gave identical sighs.  
  
"Odin, this is Kyle Niigano." Mark introduced, pulling Heero up. "Kyle, this is Odin Lowe Jr, yours and Tsukino's new room mate."  
  
Dark green eyes and prussian blues clashed as they looked each other over warily before nodding their acceptance. It almost scared Mark to have two of the same people living with Tsukino. He still wondered how she was able to put up with such cold or trouble-making students. Either way, he was glad that she took everything in stride.  
  
"We will send you your class schedule Lowe, as soon as you are placed in the system." Mark announced as he made his way to the door.  
  
"Hnn ..." Heero caught himself, "Thank you, sir." With that the two men left the two teens with each other.  
  
Kyle found himself crossing his arms studying his new roommate and couldn't help but smile faintly. "You're a new case for Usagi, huh? We all seem to be thrown to the poor girl."  
  
Heero raises an eyebrow at his cryptic words.  
  
Without explaining what he said, Kyle gestured to him to follow, pointing out rooms as they went. "This is the kitchen, that leads to the bathroom. My room ... stay out. That's Usagi's room ... she generally leaves the door open to let us in. If it's ever closed, don't bother her. You'll be sorry. That room will be your room. We need to get some stuff out of their and clean. That last room there is our mutual study room."  
  
"Hn." Heero went towards what was going to be his room and noticed the boxes in the closet. Apparently the two had used the place as a temporary storage space. Kyle and Heero spent the rest of their afternoon moving the boxes out of the room, cleaning up and finding sheets for him. The spare sheets they found were from Usagi's spares in the linen closet. Once the room was done and Heero moved in, he tried to kindly tell the other not to go into his room.  
  
"Tadaima!" The musical voice of their third roommate brought the two into the living room. There, Heero stared at an angel that was placed in a human body. Her flowing silver hair was unbound, settling around her. Sapphire blue eyes glinted with life and happiness. He couldn't help but wonder if her unblemished skin felt as soft as it looked. The sleeveless summer dress she wore only enhanced her beauty. If she had sprouted wings, he would not be surprised.  
  
A soft chuckle was heard as he tore his eyes from her to look at Kyle in confusion. That was when he noted how much different Kyle seemed to be now compared to when he first arrived. He seemed a little more open, the coldness had seeped away. His eyes were lighter, as if taking on a life of their own when their room mate entered the room. In a quiet voice, Kyle said, "all of us react to her like that."  
  
"Welcome home, Usagi." Kyle welcomed walking towards her and hugging her. Usagi grinned at him and hugged him in returned. "Usagi, this is our new room mate, Odin Lowe Jr. Odin, this is Usagi Tsukino."  
  
"A ... a pleasure to meet ...meet you, Usagi." Heero stammered. He was torn between going through his new training and remaining emotionless. Usagi, moved towards him and much to his surprise, hugged him.  
  
"Welcome to Sirius Academy, Heero." She said softly. "The first day of your new life." 


	3. 

Guten tag, minna-chan! Okay, so I'm using a two language greeting, but hey, at least I'm having fun! Well, I will be later ... hopefully. I'm sorry it's taking me forever to get both Elements and Hidden out. It might be just as long since I have started school last week. I'll try to get some more of the fics done somewhere between school and work. Since I don't have much to say, on with the fic!  
  
Usagi Tsukino = 16 Heero Yuy = 16 Kyle Niigano = 17 Jadeite = you'll find out later  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything ... not even the car I drive. ::sob:: ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________  
  
It had been several days since he first started at Sirius Academy. The new curriculum had his head spinning and his mission was tying his stomach in knots. The core classes -- math, english/grammer, history, science and computers -- came easily to him with Dr. J's teachings. What stumped him (maybe because he refused to believe in it) were the classes on magic, divination, astrology and natural powers. There was just no logic behind it all.  
  
Heero folded his arms behind his head, glaring at the ceiling. Nothing that Dr. J trained him in prepared him for this. Death-defying feats, he can do. Hacking into government files, chalk it up to something to do when he was bored. Self-destructing, that was part of his missions. Accepting magic ... no way.  
  
There was no logic in magic. One couldn't calculate the effects of magic (length or what happens) solidly into plans. Plans can change but adding magic into the calculations made it too unstable for his liking. He has seen enough during the first week that magic did not always work. Nor was it *logical* to someone trained by a scientific mind.  
  
Yet, as Odin Lowe Jr, he knew he had to accept magic. Odin was not Heero; he was the opposite of the war driven teen. Odin was an emotion filled, magic believing young man. It was almost easy to accept when he was with Kyle and Usagi. His room mates have helped him in the short two weeks he had been at the Academy.  
  
Kyle intrigued him, although he would never admit that in a million years. A number of people had often remarked how similiar they looked alike that they could easily pass for brothers. They were a like on other levels other than physical -- their emotionlessness which they both had to work with, their parentless past, their ruthlessness when it came to discussing the wars and planning stategies. If someone told him a year ago that he would have met a clone of him, he would have laughed, at least his version of laughing -- staring at the person as if he was crazy.  
  
Heero found that he could relax around his look alike. There were times they would think the same thoughts, finishing what the other had started before they even realized it. One time Usagi commented on how well they worked together and would not be surprised if they were both on the same team. It was easy for for them to relate to each other due to their emotionless states of being.  
  
Usagi on the other hand was the complete opposite of the two. She was bright, happy, caring, understanding and not afraid to show her emotions. Everywhere she went, she lit the room up with her smiles. The bunny had many friends on campus ranging from students to Teams to the faculty. It seemed like no one can stay cold to this sun personified human. It only made Heero that much more curious about her, being drawn like a moth to a flame. Not even combining Quatre and Duo could make up a third of her personality. She was innocent.  
  
Yet, on the same token, she was easily hurt. Beware the person who would take away the sunshine. The first time he encountered Usagi's hurt driven tears from a visit to earth, a Team or two had gone out of their way to teach the people who hurt her a lesson. Later, she had scolded them for doing so, stating that she didn't like seeing other people hurt even if they hurt her. That was the end of that. Later he learned that Usagi was the person that the Academy would turn to when it came to people like Kyle and himself. Even the most troublesome student would calm when bathed in her aura.  
  
"Odin!" The silvery voice was accompanied by a knock. "It's time for dinner!"  
  
He heard Usagi walk away before he finally swung his feet off his bed. He really should volunteer to cook once in a while. It wasn't fair to her that neither Kyle or himself cooked and cleaned the kitchen afterwards. Upon leaving his room, he saw Usagi pulling on her shoes as if she was getting ready to leave.  
  
"Where are you going, Usa?" Kyle asked, nibbling on a piece of carrot. "I would have thought you would have stayed to eat with us."  
  
The only female in the room smiled apologetically at them as she picked up her schoolbag. "I'm going to a tutor. There's some concepts in Physics, and Logic and Critical Thinking I don't understand. Don't wait up for me, kay? I'll probably be out late."  
  
With that, their Sun vanished, bathing the room in darkness. Pursing his lips, Heero entered the kitchen thinking as he put food on his plate. He breezed through those classes, having been taught by Dr. J years before. It came as naturally as hacking into govenment and military databases. Maybe if ...  
  
"I wonder if she would consider accepting help from either of us." Kyle mused, poking at his vegetables. Another case in point of his room mate thinking along the same lines as he did.  
  
"And in return as her for help in magic?" Heero questioned taking the seat across from him. "She's top of the class in magic."  
  
"And humanities and psychology." Kyle added wryly. "She has to with having to deal with the likes of us."  
  
"Hnn ..." Catching himself grunting a familiar answer, he elaborated somewhat. "I think she understands the human soul better than anyone else, including us."  
  
"You're certainly right on that account." Kyle remarked before a comfortable silence decended on the two males.  
  
  
  
"Only if you guys, at least Heero, smile more often." Usagi stated staring at the both of them. "And I want you guys to go out with a few of my friends and I once in a while. You spend way too much time in here and there's plenty of things to do on this colony. That's the deal."  
  
Heero stared at her and if it hadn't been for his training, he knew his expression would look dumbstruck at the petite blonde. Peering at his partner in crime, Kyle showed just a touch more emotion than he did. When did the bunny turn the tables on them?  
  
He recalled that both Kyle and he were in their communal room, doing homework when Usagi finally joined them arriving from her last class of the day. It was about the third or fourth time she crumpled her paper when he had voiced the suggestion they thought up during dinner last night. It seemed perfectly fine to him without having to attach any other conditions to it. Apparently Usagi found a way.  
  
She waggles a finger at the both of them. "I'm the social one remember? I can get tutors. Granted, they might not be as good as you two are, but at least they help me pass the class with decent grades. You two won't even approach the person in charge of tutoring to learn more about magic." She pointed at Kyle. "And no buts. Almost burning our dorm does not count for knowing what you are doing. You need to learn the basics of magic to understand how to control it. And you ..." Usagi pointed her finger at Heero, "... have problems in your belief system of magic. You need to at least accept it in order for you to understand it to help your partner."  
  
Kyle sighed slightly before nodding. It was only a few more seconds before he nodded his agreement. That was another aspect both he and his dorm mate forgot to include in there little brainstorming session last night -- it was very hard to say no to Usagi Tenshi.  
  
Her face brightened with a grin. Her hands came together in a clap before rubbing together slightly. That little sign of claimed victory filled him with dread. He did not want to know what was running through that evil little brain of hers. "Wonderful! Angelina, Ian, Natasha, Xian and I were gonna go out for karaoke tomorrow night and you both are coming with us!"  
  
What have they gotten themselves into?  
  
  
  
The next day found Heero sitting under a tree in the courtyard doing homework. He tried not to think of the torture his angel was going to put them through that night. Aside from spending time with the other Gundam Pilots, Usagi and Kyle, this would be his first true night of socializing with strangers. Not only socializing, but singing as well!  
  
The Gundam Pilots. Heero couldn't help but wonder how they were doing. It had taken him a while to trust the four men, but he did. When he parted from his friends ... yes, he could call them that now ... each of them were heading in different directions. Quatre went back to L4 to manage the colony and the Winner Corporation. Wufei had gone with Sally to become a part of the Preventers. Trowa went back to his sister and the circus. Last he heard, Duo had met up with Hilde Schbeiker and put together a salvaging company.  
  
He found himself missing their presence at times. Trowa's silence and quite observations. Quatre's compassion and caring. Despite the innocent aura that came off him, he was just as courageous and brave as the rest of them. Wufei's mammering of justice and his viewpoints on what was good and evil. He hoped that he finally found the peace he had been looking for. And then there was his self proclaimed best friend, Duo.  
  
There were times Usagi reminded him of Duo. Their bright outlook in life, their forwardness and happy-go-lucky attitude. Duo however exuded a darker aura than the bunny angel. Sometimes he couldn't believe that he actually missed his annoying friend. Then again, he was sure Duo acted the way he did for a reason. He shook his head, he wasn't about to try and figure his friend out.  
  
A shadow passed over him, causing to look up from the journal he was told to write. Jedeite, his mind informed him as he looked up at the man, almost as coolly as Kyle was the day he met him. "Mr. Jedeite?"  
  
"I see you are working just as hard as Kyle in social graces." Jedeite commented as he sat down next to him. Heero snorted. "You are doing well as Odin, Heero. J would be ecstatic over your progress."  
  
"How do you know Dr. J?"  
  
"He was one of our best students here, along with his five friends. They weren't always called by letters, except for J and Howard. They were constantly causing trouble in the labs as students. When they finally graduated, they ended up as a research and development Team and later they broke away to interfere in the war after your namesake died." Jedeite shook his head. "The Elements had agreed not to overtly interfere, keeping to the shadows and making sure key people were kept alive."  
  
The element's liason stared out over the campus. "Each person was capable of training in their own way. J, before he left here, wrote a paper on how to train an emotionless soldier with the capabilities of advanced technologies. He forgot that no matter how emotionless his perfect soldier can be, he's still only human." He turned to Heero. "You still have emotions inside you -- the sense of accomplishment when you complete a mission, the sense of betrayal when the Colonies turned on you, the sense of pain, irritation, sorrow. They're all there, but you were taught not to allow it to ripple your emotionless mask. What we're doing here is to teach you to show what's beneath and to think outside that box called a mission."  
  
Heero was quiet, the same emotionless mask he was known for was in place, but his insides were roiling in turmoil. He was right. He did feel things but it never showed. To show emotions was to be weak. He had often pondered after the Mariemaia Incident what he was going to do. He was trained only as a soldier. It was what he lived and breathed for. Now, there was no war. Hopefully there will be no more major conflicts in the future.  
  
He was too deep in reverie when Jedeite stood to leave the thinking teen. There was a statisfied smile on the elements face, knowing that at least they will succeed in giving back some normality to the war driven young man. Hopefully, they will be able to heal the damage to the psyche that J had hurt. The Triad had often wondered if they had chosen right in supporting J when he left.  
  
The past, Jedeite told himself firmly, leave it in the past. At least we learned from it and it won't happen again. Not as long as Heero is alive.  
  
Thinking about Heero brought his thoughts around to Kyle and Usagi. Kyle was doing much better now that Heero was around. Having another emotionless person around Kyle, for some reason, was bringing him out faster than they had hoped. Maybe it was an unconcious decision to help Usagi from having to take care of two icy walls. Kyle will be alright, just like Heero will be.  
  
Usagi on the other hand. He frowned entering the administration building. The reports from Madamosille Zephyrine was disturbing. The Triad, several of their support personnel and himself knew about her past lives. What they discussed in their sessions was showing a lack of self confidence and a fear that kept even her close friends at a distance. What had happened in the past to affect her so much? It had to have happened during the lifetime when she became Sailor Moon. It had to be. There was no mention of a Queen Serenity ruling the long ago kingdom of Crystal Tokyo.  
  
He would have to speak to his star gazing friend about it when he returned to Belior's Point. Usagi's teachers would need to be informed to watch her. They need to find out if her lack of self confidence was affecting her studies. Jedeite knew that it didn't affect her when it came to helping the troubled men and women that passed through her quarters as her room mates. Maybe it was time to give her permanent room mates and start grooming her towards Teams. Everyone knew she was Elemental material but she has never been placed in one. That may be part of her problem in the self confidence arena. He'll have to bring that up with the Triad.  
  
"Jedeite? Belior's Point is on call for you." A voice said, bringing him out of his reverie.  
  
"Thank you." With that he strode to the communication center.  
  
  
  
Later that day, Usagi was waiting in the main room of her shared apartment with two other girls and two guys. After awhile, the two tardy room mates showed up, looking like they were trying to prepare themselves for a night of torture. A wide grin replaced the contemplative frown on Usagi's face as her eyes landed on Heero and Kyle.  
  
"Kyle, Heero, I'd like to introduce you to Angelina, Ian, Natasha and Xian." Usagi gestured to each person named. "Guys, this is Kyle and Heero."  
  
"Finally! So we can go now?" Angelina asked, eyeing the two men.  
  
"Yep!" chirped Usagi as she threaded her arms through each of Heero's and Kyle's and pulled them out the door. "Let's go!"  
  
Chattering, the other four followed. It was a nice Saturday night, a perfect night for a karaoke all nighter. Heero and Kyle exchanged looks filled with dread as they were dragged towards their transportation of choice. 


	4. Interlude I

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, but I do own the plot and all original characters within. I don't own the song Family Portrait. A wonderful song sung by the ever wonderful Pink! I also don't own the car I drive. ::pout:: How cruel is that? Don't sue, the only thing you'll get out of me is a dead moth if you're lucky.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
The grey skies that had threatened to rain for the past two days finally delivered its promise. Slowly at first until it became a downpour. The window, as the rain washed over it, looked like you were looking through a watery mirror. A slender hand rested on the panes, the reflection in the glass showing an unhappy Usagi. Her past was plaguing her and she had no one to talk to. She would talk to her brother, but he wasn't there. He had been placed on a team and they were on a mission.   
  
Usagi sat on the window seat, pulling her knees to her chest, staring dismally into the rain. It was hard to let go of the pain of the past. No matter how much counseling she endured, it always came back. There was nothing to replace the pain or a way for her to come to accept it and put it behind her. No one could see her pain, not even Aki, her brother. She didn't know how to reach out and ask for help. What was that saying? Who will listen to the listener? She was used to giving herself to other people -- to be their pillar, their shoulder, their ear -- that she didn't know how to ask for that favor in return. She didn't know how to release the tormenting cries that plagued her soul. The pain that sered her heart.   
  
Startled, she looked up as a warm hand was placed on her shoulder. Sapphire blue eyes looked up at concerned prussian and jade eyes.   
  
  
  


***********************************  
Mama please stop cryin'  
I can't stand the sound  
Your pain is painful and it's  
Tearing me down  
*********************************** 

  
  
  
  
_Another school day has ended and she stayed around as long as she could seeking help with school work. Somewhere else in the building, she knew her brother was doing the same thing. Neither one of them never wanted to leave the school grounds for home. This was their sanctuary, their haven.   
  
"Usagi."   
  
Sighing, she shut her book and packed up her work reluctantly. She looked up to meet the saddened blue gaze of her brother before nodding. Her brother was a couple years younger than she was and she knew she had to be strong for the both of them. They had been forced to grow up faster than the rest of their classmates. She shouldered her backpack.   
  
"Let's go home, Aki."   
  
They spoke little to one another as they walked home. Once in a while, the elder of nine years would gaze down at her seven year old brother. He didn't deserve to grow up the way he did. Aki would have said the same thing about his gentle sister. They could only support and protect one another the best they could. Soon, they arrived home.   
  
Cynically, Usagi would take in the picture perfect home -- neat lawn, blooming flowers in the flower beds, the immaculately painted white and blue one level ranch style house. Beyond that inviting door would reveal the truth behind the perfect facade. Both children would square their shoulders at the walkway and walk towards the door. There would be no friends that would ever accompany them into the house.   
  
Her heart broke the moment the door closed behind them. She turned to give her brother a comforting hug, knowing that the sounds coming from the kitchen still affected him. Within the other room, they could hear their mother crying her heart out. Taking in a deep breath, to calm her nerves, she called out to let their parents they were home.   
  
"Tadaima."   
  
There was nothing exciting in that declaration. Nor was there a warm answering okaeri. There never was and it wasn't expected. Yet, they could only wish that at least once that it would be said to them._   
  
  
  
Sometime after dinner, Usagi and her brother Aki took a walk around the campus. Both of them were content to leave the comfortable silence between them. They relished spending time with each other, having grown up leaning on one another and now they hardly had the time to be with each other. Usagi was stuck on L7 working with those that needed to be integrated into the Academy, such as Kyle and Odin until she was assigned to a team that was suited for her. Aki on the other hand had been placed in a team a two years ago and started going on missions last year. Neither of them had much time to spend with each other anymore.   
  
"Usagi ..." Aki hesitated slightly before plowing ahead. "When are you going to talk about it?"   
  
They both knew what it was. A past they shared with one another that caused them to be loners during their first two years at the Academy. There was only two people they could trust -- themselves and each other. Anyone else was to be kept at arms distance or further. The psychological scar healed faster within Aki than Usagi as when Usagi loved, she gave everything. It was harder for her to get past the pain.   
  
Usagi's steps faltered, her eyes staring down at the ground. "Why? They'll only leave like they did."   
  
"Oneechan ..." Aki stopped and stood in front of his sister, holding her shoulders giving her a slight shake. "How can you know if you don't open up?" He sighed. "I want to see you happy for once, Usagi. You've always given everyone help in their pursuit of happiness but never for yourself. Please, oneechan ... you need more than me to confide in."   
  
"I can still hear the glass break, Aki .... and all the screaming and yelling. I still cower in bed in the morning, half expecting to hear them arguing again." She whispered brokenly.   
  
  
  


***********************************  
I hear glasses breaking  
As I sit up in my bed  
I told God you didn't mean  
Those nasty things you said  
You fight about money  
About me and my brother  
And this I come home to  
This is my shelter  
*********************************** 

  
  
  
  
_Usagi hid deeper in her covers, trying to block out the sounds of her mother in the next room. Once again her father was called off to a business meeting on L4 to meet with the head of the Winner Corporation, leaving without so much a word to his family. Her mother had taken it an insult having to hear from her father's boss on where he was at. Usagi knew her mother was polite on the phone, but as soon as the phone was down.   
  
She shuddered as she heard glass breaking against the wall. Then the door to her room opened and shut and the shivering body of her brother curled up against her. She couldn't deny her brother what meager comfort she could give to him. Sometimes it was all that helped her get through the night. It comforted her somewhat to help her brother block out the sounds of their mother when she was in her rage.   
  
"Bakayarou! How could you just saddle me with those kids without giving me forewarning!? And never tell me how much in debt we're in!? You never tell me anything!" Usagi held her brother tightly, wishing with all her might that her room was sound proof as they listened through the paper thin walls to their mother ranting and raving about their father. Part of what she said denounced God in their lives. Why couldn't their parents get along better? "You heartless bastard! Damn God for cursing us with this!"   
  
Usagi prayed all of this would end and asked God to help her mother through the low of her mental disorder. Her mother had taught her about God when she was younger, having been a devout Christian before she found her moods swing from one extreme to another.   
  
How she wished that the yelling wasn't a daily ritual. Somedays were better than others, but it wasn't something she wanted to live through._   
  
  
  
"Usagi, daijobu?" It was another rainy day and she found herself staring out the window.   
  
Startled, Usagi looked up and then away from the concerned faces, debating within herself. They haven't taken either of them away from her. Yet, she couldn't help think even Kyle and Odin would be taken away just like they were. She felt wanted knowing that these two would only open up to her and no other, unlike her previous room mates. Quietly, she finally responded, "I'm fine."   
  
The two men exchanges glances with each other behind her back. It was rare to find Usagi this depressed. None of her previous room mates ever mentioned this to them and they had asked about her when Usagi was in class. This was probably the third time they have caught her staring out the window on a rainy day with such a sad and lost look to her. Aki was the only one that gave a reaction when they had asked him a couple months ago and he had told them that he would leave it to his sister to tell them.   
  
They knew when Usagi didn't want to tell them what was bothering her, nothing under the sun would get her to tell. In that, she was just like them -- stubborn to a fault. That in itself has lead to interesting things in the past few months. However, they do worry about their sunny tenshi. The pain, the sadness ... the darkness didn't belong in her eyes. What happened to her that made her this closed off? Maybe one day they could get her to tell.   
  
"Usagi, Aki called to say that he should be arriving in the evening." Kyle told her cautiously.   
  
The smile she turned on them almost made the blind to the lingering inner turmoil in her eyes. "Maybe we can catch up with him in the commons after they've reported."   
  
  
  
_Home had to be better than this. All the other children at school had happy parents picking them up, unlike Aki and herself. It could be better, right?_   
  
  
  


***********************************  
It ain't easy, growin' up in WW3  
Never knowin' what love could be  
You'll see, I don't want love to destroy me  
Like it has done my family  
*********************************** 

  
  
  
  
Aki frowned as he watched his sister finger the only remnant they kept from their broken -- the family portrait. Even from where he sat, he can see the concern in Odin's and Kyle's eyes. To him, it looked like Kyle was about to rip the photo from her and Aki prayed that he would not. Who knew how Usagi would react to that. It wouldn't be the passive way she always accepted things.   
  
It hadn't been easy to grow up with their parents constantly fighting. The only love they came to know was that of a siblings love. A bond was forged during those years that kept the two close no matter how far apart they were. Especially now with the Elementals trying to penetrate the newest threat -- an old enemy from the past. This will not be easy on either on them when they grew up in such a household. They were afraid to lose one another.   
  
Usagi's younger brother ignored his chattering team mates as he gnawed on his lower lip trying to figure out a way to get his sister to open up to someone other than himself. He understood that she didn't want anyone to allow anyone close, thinking that they would only break her heart in the end like her parents. How can he make her see that it wasn't like that everywhere. Granted, it took his team mates a while to get him to open up to them, now they were closer than family ... with the exception of his older sister.   
  
"Hey, Aki ... whatcha staring out into space for?"   
  
"Huh?" He blinked, realizing his sister had disappeared before he turned to face his team mate and gave a sigh. "I'm worried about Usagi. It's harder for her to let go."   
  
"Don't worry, Aki. Kyle and Odin'll bring it out of her, just like we did you." Another team mate reassured him. "With as much effort as she's using to bring them out into the open, it's only a matter of time when the tables are turned on her. I wish I had the strength she did when they assigned me to her."   
  
Aki smiled bitterly. "She's emotionally strong and just as fragile. Usa's always been that way. I worry for her because I know I won't always be there for her. Not with those youmas appearing everywhere."   
  
"Mmm ... speaking of youmas, we'd better go. Team Archangel flies again."   
  
  
  


***********************************  
Can we work it out  
Can we be a family  
I promise I'll be better  
Mommy I'll do anything  
Can we work it out  
Can we be a family  
I promise I'll be better  
Daddy please don't leave  
*********************************** 

  
  
  
  
It never did work out in the end, Usagi thought desolately to herself. To the very end her parents continued to yell at each other -- always about her and her brother, about money, about each other's disappearance, about her bi-polar disorder. It was hard to dredge up the good memories when her parents were on talking terms with each other and her mother was on that high peak. They would have fun for a couple days before she was at rock bottom again and the fights would start up again.   
  
Those days, it felt like they were a real family. Things would get better for those couple days and they would do anything for each other to let it continue. They were to be relished because it darkness would only fall over them once again. Usagi and Aki would go back to hiding from the pain and absorbing them in school. It was worse during break when they had no reason to be outside of the house.   
  
She wished everything could have worked out in the end.   
  
She turned away from the window and found two pairs of concerned eyes on her. Smiling, pushing away the pain as the rain let up, she rose to thread her arms through their arms and dragged them along. "C'mon ....Angie and Ian wanted to try that new indoor race track they built a month ago!"   
  
The pain was forgotten for the time being, just like those days they had been a real family.   
  
  
  


***********************************  
Daddy please stop yelling  
I can't stand the sound  
Make mama stop cryin'  
'Cause I need you around  
My mama she loves you  
No matter what she says is true  
I know that she hurts you  
But remember I love you too!  
*********************************** 

  
  
  
  
"You stupid weak woman!"   
  
Usagi blinked, looking up from her homework at the couple yelling at each other in the middle of a public park. De ja vu washed over her as she turned slightly to look at her brother across from her who had been writing a report. Blue eyes stared at one another before Usagi closed her eyes against the pain she knew was starting to show in her eyes. Why of all days did she have to be reminded of all the yelling. It had been a good day too.   
  
"Usa," A warm body sat next to her, comforting her when it had been the other way around when they were younger. The insults continued to fly as Usagi desperately tried to block the sounds out.   
  
  
  
_"Weak pathetic woman! You bitch and complain about how stupid it is about your highs and lows and then you don't take the medicine for it! You are *worthless*!" A man's voiced boomed, audible from where two children were studying. Their mother's cries punctuated the empty silences, only to incite their father's rage. They winced, resolutely focusing on their homework. The last time they tried to interfere, they had been beaten with his belt. Which was worse? The physical pain or the mental pain?   
  
Usagi had run in when she was seven, begging her father to stop yelling and to make mother stop crying. Enraged, her father and grabbed her by the arm, dragged her out of the room and proceeded to belt her bottom raw. Later that night, Aki crawled into her bed, crying with her, for the pain she endured and the continued cries of their mother. They couldn't shut out his voice with the pillow or the blankets. They stayed awake all night.   
  
Usagi looked up from her homework when she heard a sniffle across the table. Sliding out of her chair, she went to her brother's side and hugged them. It was always the same. The yelling, the screaming .... and neither one of them could bring themselves to turn cold towards it all. Both of them wished their parents would stop fighting.   
  
"You bastard!" They heard their mother cry out. "You unfeeling coldhearted bastard! You're the one who wanted children and then you saddle me with them when you decide to go on your jaunts! You have no reason to be a part of their lives.! I *hate* you!"   
  
Please, mama ... Usagi thought fearfully, ... don't say that. You don't mean that! Papa, don't go ... we still need you. Please ...   
  
Her brother's cries were tearing down the weak walls that she had thrown up when the yelling started and soon she joined him crying._   
  
  
  
"Shhh ...." Aki rocked his sister, holding her tightly. "It's going to be alright." His eyes closed against the pain he knew his sister was in. She had always been the strong one when they were growing up. It was his turn to be there for his sister and support her as she did for him.   
  
"Why, Aki? Why?" She whimpered into his shoulder. "Why must people who love each other be so cruel ....?"   
  
"I don't know, Usa." Her responded desolately, staring at the angry couple before they stalked away from each other. "We'll never let that happen to us. Never. We'll always be here for one another."   
  
"If ... if I ever get into a relationship like that ... just kill me. Please. I don't want to live through that again." she whispered.   
  
  
  


***********************************  
I ran away today, ran from the noise  
Ran away (ran away)  
Don't wanna go back to that place  
But don't have no choice, no way  
*********************************** 

  
  
  
  
_When the school bell rang, ten year old Usagi rushed out of her classroom towards her locker. Once there, she dumped all her book from her backpack and replaced it with foodstuff. She was going to leave all this behind. All this drama, this pain and start anew. There was no way she wanted to go back.   
  
Quickly, before she was caught, Usagi was out the front doors of the school heading in whatever direction that would take her away from all this pain. Her food supply should last long enough for her to get someplace where she can either steal or work. The situation was getting so bad at home that the prospect of the life on the streets didn't faze her. She knew what the words divorce and separation meant. She heard about the orphanages and foster homes from her school mates. Usagi refused to go there.   
  
The skies were starting to darken, alluding that night was falling upon the colony of L1. Her aimless wandering (her sense of direction was off in trying to find the spaceport) brought her to a park. It looked like this was where she was going to have to stay for the night. Her stomach growled letting her know that she had missed dinner in her attempts to run away.   
  
"Are you sure you want to stay out here this late, little one?" A kindly voice asked her. Scared and startled, she stumbled back from the woman that stood from a bench.   
  
She scrambled backwards away from the stranger. "I ... I ... "   
  
"It's alright, little angel." The woman quietly reassured. "I won't hurt you, but you shouldn't stay out this late." STepping into a pool of light, to show Usagi she meant no harm, the woman kept her hands away from her body.   
  
Usagi looked at her, taking in the long blonde hair and the serene blue eyes that gazed down upon her.   
  
"Usagi Tenshi, isn't it?" The woman asked. "I've seen you around Fairview Elementary School. Don't you have a younger brother?"   
  
Usagi recognized her now. She was the woman that worked in the counselor's office, Ms. Brightwater. "My br .... Aki!" How could she have forgotten about her younger brother? She berated herself. She had promised him that she would always be there for him and look where she way now. No where to give Aki comfort in the maelstrom of chaos known as her family.   
  
"I can take you home, Usagi." Ms. Brightwater offered her.   
  
"Thank you, Ms. Brightwater." Never again will she run away. Not when her brother needed her the most._   
  
  
  


***********************************  
It ain't easy, growin' up in WW3  
Never knowin' what love could be  
But I've seen, I don't want love to destroy me  
Like it has done my family  
*********************************** 

  
  
  
  
Usagi bolted up in bed, trying to catch her breath. If it wasn't that odd dream about those mysterious people, it was a nightmare that mocked her childhood. Despite what people thought, she was not the strong person they made her out to be. Late at night, when no one can hear, she would cry herself to sleep from loneliness. Her bright smiles hid the pain that gnawed at her soul. Her sunny disposition disguised the depression buried deep inside.   
  
She wasn't strong. She was weak. Fragile. She could imagine herself being dropped from a small height and shatter as she met the floor and there would be no one there to pick up the pieces. She wrapped her arms around herself, rocking, trying not to let her cries be heard.   
  
Click.   
  
"Usagi?" A soft voice asked into the dark room Usagi recognized as Odin's voice. Trying to stop crying so that he wouldn't know, she failed as a muffled sob answered him.   
  
Awkward arms encircled her, pulling her against a warm body. "Shhh ... There's nothing here to hurt you ...."   
  
But there was, Usagi wanted to scream. There was! He could. Kyle can. Every single person that passed through this dorm. Those of her friends that she kept at arms length. They would take her heart and crush it as her parents had done and leave only the broken remains. They wouldn't care once she was laying on the floor, broken and bleeding. She tried to struggle out of his arms, not wanting to get close, but the empty void of loneliness ached to be filled. And she cried into his shoulder.   
  
Heero tried his best to calm the hysterical angel down but he didn't know how to do it. His training never included comforting another human being, much less receiving it for himself. He imagined Duo and Quatre, reasurring another person and tried his best to imitate their caring personas to help comfort the woman that made his emotions roil in turmoil.   
  
Both of them had to blink as the overhead light was turned on. The last room mate showed up from the tugs he felt in emotions. The bed sank under Kyle's weight as he sat beside Usagi, stroking her hair, unsure of what to do. He exchanges glances with Odin before nodding slightly. "Usagi ... please ... tell us what's wrong. We want to help you."   
  
Usagi shook her head fiercely, burying her face into Odin's shoulder. Never. They would have her love them and then destroy her.   
  
"Usagi ... please." Heero asked begging her. "It hurts us that we don't know how to help you. You've helped so many people, including us and we want to help you in return."   
  
"Usagi, we would never willingly hurt you." Kyle added, hoping they could talk her into confiding to them. "Please trust us. Usagi ...."   
  
For the first time in her life, she took the risk of being hurt once more. Taking a leap of faith, she nodded, murmuring into Odin's shirt. "I'll ... I'll tell you."   
  
"... As children, Aki's and my family wore a mask when we were around other people. Beneath it all, my brother and I lived with our parent's constant fighting ......"   
  
  
  


***********************************  
In our family portrait  
We look pretty happy  
Let's play pretend, let's act like it  
Comes naturally  
I don't wanna have to split the holidays   
I don't want two addresses  
I don't want a stepbrother anyway  
And I don't want my mom to   
have to change her last name!  
*********************************** 

  
  
  
  
_That day, their mother dragged us to one of those fancy portrait places, dressed up in comfortable fancy clothes. At least, as comfortable as they got. Everyone was on their best behavior, as it always was when the entire family was together in public. Usagi and Aki bickered a bit, not enough to cause a scene, but definately a sign that they were more comfortable in this kind of atmosphere.   
  
The kind of atmosphere showing that they were a loving family.   
  
The photographer went on saying that the children were well behaved for their age. Usagi couldn't help but think, if they only knew. Even their parents were in on the act, lightly teasing one another about how they looked. It looked more like flirting to Usagi, but what did she know? She was only starting the sixth grade.   
  
The portrait that they took that day sat upon the fireplace mantal, mocking the dysfunctional family. It hung like the mask that it was as the fireplace cast shadows about the room. If only they were really like that. If only all the fighting and the tears would end. Then again, who cares what a child wants.   
  
Usagi and Aki never made a sound towards the fiercely bickering adults. They remained in the shadows of their room comforting each other, giving and gaining strength. School was their only reprieve from the hurtful sounds. They made no close friends, ashamed of bringing them to this place and showing them this lowly lifestyle.   
  
If only ..._   
  
  
  
"Everything is going to be alright, Usagi. We promise." Kyle said softly giving her a hug. They had no idea that Usagi was going through this much pain. None of her past room mats even hinted at the depression that plagued the bright angel. Hopefully now, she would be as comfortable telling them her problems as they told theirs to hers.   
  
Heero, as Odin, leaned back in his chair. It seems that once again he had underestimated her. At first he had been inclined to agree with his comrade that women were weak. Now he was learning first hand that this was not the case. It confused him, stirred up emotions that he could not, was not allowed to suppress as long as he went by the name of Odin Lowe Jr. And he knew it was only a matter of time before he revealed to his two room mates ... his two friends ... who he really was and didn't relish it. They would spurn him for the murderer he was and he would be forced to become the Perfect Soldier once again.   
  
Usagi returned Kyle's hug, the burden she had kept in her heart lifted, making it lighter. Aki had been right. She needed to let go of the past and open her heart up. It was the only way she could truly live. "Kyle ... Odin ... I've shared my story with you. Would you please tell me about your past?"   
  
Heero hesitated before nodding, falling back slightly on his stronger alter ego to give him strength. "Hai."   
  
"Yeah, Usagi .... I owe it to you." Kyle mumbled, he too had his past he wanted to hide.   
  
  
  


***********************************  
Mama'll be nicer  
I'll be so much better  
I'll tell my brother  
I won't spill the milk at dinner  
I'll be so much better  
I'll do everything right  
I'll be your little girl forever  
I'll go to sleep at night  
*********************************** 

  
  
  
  
_Eleven year old Usagi and nine year old Aki stood in the middle of their ruined home. They didn't know what had happened to allow them to survive the destruction, but they were glad they did. The sound of screeching brakes brought them back to reality as they watched their father drive up into the driveway. They could see the look of horror and disbelief in his face.   
  
Their father, slowly got out of his car and approached the house. It looked like he didn't even see them as he stared at the heap of burned wood and ashes that was once a white and blue house. He gave a strangled cry before rushing towards where the room he shared with his wife.   
  
"Papa!" Aki cried out, trying to struggle out from under the cage of wood that trapped his sister and himself within.   
  
Their father never heard him as they watched him look frantically for something. Someone. And when he did, he let loose a cry, holding the broken figure of their mother. Usagi gave a strangled sob as she pounded against the restraining wood. What was keeping it from crushing them?   
  
"No! Daddy, no! Don't leave us!" Usagi screamed as their father brought a gun up to his head and pulled the trigger. The sound of the fired gun resounded in the silent area. Shaking and crying, she held her brother, keeping his face away from the horrid scene.   
  
Who knew how long they stayed there like that. The neighborhood was ruined. Emergency crews were a long ways away, trying to dispense help as they went through the devastated area. A single figure appeared in the distance as the two exhausted children held onto one another. One was asleep, the other was still awake with tears streaming down her face staring at the spot where her parents laid.   
  
Usagi had to blink her eyes as light flooded the once darkened place where Aki and herself was held captive. Kind maroon colored eyes with silver flecks peered down at them. Black hair, or was it a dark green?, was pulled back in what looked like a long braid. A hand came down into her vision.   
  
"Come with me, child. I can take you and your brother away from the war for a short time."   
  
Usagi hesitated as she looked up at her. Familiarity stirred within her as she nodded and trustingly placed her hand in the strangers. A warm smile from the woman made her relax enough to fall asleep.   
  
But as she fell into the depths of slumber, she knew that her father's death would stay with her. Daddy ... please don't leave ...._   
  
  
  


***********************************  
Daddy don't leave...   
Daddy don't leave...   
*********************************** 

  
  
  
  
Usagi smiled as she watched the sun rise, letting go of her past. There was one thing that she had overlooked until now. Her parents did love each other despite it all. Her father had preferred to die than continue his life without his wife. Love hadn't been lost within the family, it had just been put under another facade, another mask that neither children would see. Why it had to be hidden from them, she would never know. She did wish that it didn't have to be hidden and that they had shared it among the four of them.   
  
Later tonight, Kyle would tell his story and Heero would the next night. She knew they won't leave her like her parents did. In her heart, she knew Kyle and Odin would be her new family.   
  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Author's Note: *whew* This has got to be my longest chapter ever! Eight pages, wooo! I've been toying with this idea for a long time now, even before I really started on Hidden or Elements. I didn't think I would end up integrating it into either of the stories, but hey ... it goes well with it! It almost became a one-shot Sailor Moon fic. I may just do that in the future when I find a different song to fit my mood.   
  
I will be adding Kyle's and Heero's stories (or at least, my pathetic version of Heero's story), Both will be put to song. I'll also be adding another side story/interlude (not sure if it'll be in Elements or Hidden yet) about why Usagi died before Crystal Tokyo. I'll eventually add a side story about Rei, Makoto and Yuuchirou, but I know for a fact that is going to be a one shot Sailor Moon fic. As soon as I find an appropriate song for them.   
  
I'm putting this one up now because I'm a bit stumped on how to tackle the whole karaoke part. The next installment of Elements is in the works. I also noticed, after rereading what I have written, that some things don't line up with the story. I'll be going back through what I've written thus far to fix those mistakes. It may end up altering the chapters just a bit, but not enough to mess up the story line (I hope).   
  
Thank you to everyone that's been keeping up with the series so far and to those of you kind enough to leave me reviews. I'll try my best to get more chapters out, but I apologize ahead of time about any delays. I work full time and go to school part time. There's not much time in between to do much else.   
  
Thanks again! Oyasumi nasai!   



End file.
